Hart and the Ross's
by karishma2206
Summary: when maya's mother dies the ross's adopt her what will happen under the ross household after they get a new family member (lucasxmaya)
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first fanfiction so i am sorry if i made any mistakes and i hope you enjoy it please review.**

Chapter one :

maya never had the perfect life, her father left, her mother died of cancer. She was currently living with the mathews as they considered her family. it was breakfast time and everything was normal they were all having breakfast in silence when the landline rang.

" I'll get it," said cory as he rushed over to answer the phone. After a few minutes cory put the phone down and turned to face everyone with a worried look on his face.

"what's wrong cory, who was it ? questioned topanga. "It was the social services people, some people want to adopt maya." replied cory

"what?" yelled riley who got up from the table and approached her father , "i thought we were gonna adopt maya,"

cory then approached maya who was still shocked upon hearing the news , " maya trust me we will not let these people adopt you" said cory in a very concerned voice.

"it's okay this was bound to happen someday, i could not have stayed here forever," said maya

riley and maya then left for school. the subway ride was silent and no one spoke until they got to school,

" are you gonna be okay peaches," asked riley

"yeah i will be fine, as long as i don't end up with any freaks" said maya

they then entered their first class history,

maya then gave lucas, her boyfriend of five months a quick peck on his cheek before taking her seat.

the rest of the day went by very quickly and for that maya was grateful. the matthews and maya were all going to dinner to meet the people who wanted to adopt her

"we're here" said cory as he pulled in the parking lot of the restaurant. maya then felt really uneasy and nervous, riley noticed this and linked her arm with amay's for support as the entered the restaurant.

they then sat at their table for about five minutes until they were approached by a man and a woman.

the man then said," is this the mathews family,"

"yes" replied cory

"well it is nice to meets you i am morgan ross and this is my wife christina ross we would like to adopt maya," said morgan

cory then introduced his family and maya to the ross' all then talked and got to know each, and maya found out about her new family which as christina said has two boys and two girls.

christina then asked if she could speak to maya alone for a little while which the mathews agreed to.

MAYA POV :

christina then took me to a nearby table and we sat down,

"okay maya i know that this may seem a little hard and weird getting a new family and all, and i just want you to know that we will not force you if you do not want to come with us," said christina in a very loving caring voice

she then continued to talk about her family which seemed really interesting and they seem to be really rich, soon it was time to go and we all went home and all i thought about was christina's words and by the time that we arrived home i knew what my decision was going to be.

the next morning when i woke up and went into the living room of the mathews apartment i saw christina and topanga making small talk while cory and morgan were talking about morgans new movie. they all stopped talking when i arrived and christina and morgan approached me,

"so maya whats your decision" asked morgan

i then took a deep breath and then said," i would love to join your family,"

 **AUTHORS NOTE: thank you all for reading please review and pm me if you have any ideas for the story or and new name suggestions**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **i** hope you like it and please review.

CHAPTER TWO:

maya pov

"maya i am so exited that you will join our family," said christina , christina and morgan then left to finish some paperwork, and riley and i left for school.

we then met up with lucas and farkle by our lockers,"ladies" said farkle and riley and i then said "farkle" in unison. Lucas then walked up to me planted a soft kiss on my lips, "lucas, um, can we talk?" i asked.

"sure," replied lucas, we then left riley and farkle and went to a corner where we could be alone, " is everything alright," asked lucas in a concerned voice.

"i got adopted," i said

"oh, are you okay" said lucas who then pulled me into a very comforting hug

"yeah they seem like really nice people, i replied

we then shared one last kiss and walked to class to join riley and farkle, when we arrived farkle ran up to me and pulled me into a tight hug, " please don't leave me maya,up till now i have not been able to choose between you and riley and i don't know what i will do without the both of you," farkle said frantically

"farkle relax i'll still be in new york and i'll be going to the same school," i said before pulling away from farkle and taking my seat.

It was now lunch time and we were all in the cafeteria talking about just random things.

"do you guys want to meet up later at topanga's before i go to my new family," i asked

"sure," they all replied

later that day we were all at topanga's sitting in our usual table where farkle was trying to mess up lucas's hair, "farkle quit trying to mess up my boyfriends hair," i said

"one day, i will succeed in ruining your hair," said farkle in his evil scientist voice which made us all laugh. we then said our goodbye's and riley and i left for the mathews apartment and upon entering we saw morgan and christina sitting and talking to topanga and corey while auggie played with in the kitchen.

"maya we're glad you're here, we have some great news" said morgan

"what is it?" i asked

"we finished filling out the paperwork and they said that we can take you home now" said christina in a very excited voice

" so soon," i asked a little disappointed because i thought that i would have a little more time to spend with the mathews

"is that a problem because you can stay a little longer if you want," said morgan

"no it's fine i'm gonna pack," i replied as riley and i went into her room to pack my clothes

"i'm gonna miss you peaches," said riley in a very low and sad voice which is a little odd coming from riley, she then gave me a very comforting hug

after we packed i said my goodbye's to everyone and left with christina and morgan,there was an awkward silence in the car, christina or i guess my mom then broke the silence by asking me about myself.

"well i go to school at john quincy adams, my best friend is riley matthews, my boyfriend is lucas friar and and i am friends with a evil scientist named farkle," i replied

"what's a farkle," asked morgan, which made me chuckle, " thats a topic for another time i replied

" tell me about your family," i asked

"our family maya" christina corrected

"we have our oldest kid emma she is our biological daughter, then there's the second oldest luke who we adopted from detroit, there is also ravi whose from india and then the youngest zuri from africa," said christina

"well you are gonna love them," said morgan,

"wow that's a big family i have never had siblings before," i said

soon after we arrived at a big building,when we entered we were greeted by a doorman who had great hair, then morgan ,christina and i entered the elevator, and while we waited to reach the correct floor i could not help but wonder what my life would be like with this new family.

AUTHORS **NOTE:** thanks for reading please review and if you have any requests,suggestions or ideas feel free to tell me


	3. Chapter 3

The elevator door slid open, revealing a big beautiful penthouse apartment, " come on in maya" said morgan. we were then greeted by four kids, a lady and a man.

"kids this is your new sister maya," said christina

"yay! i am so glad we did not get another brother, ," yelled the two girls.

"maya, "said christina, " this is emma, she said pointing to a tall bubbly blonde girl,"

""hey" said emma while she waved at me.

"this is luke,"said christina pointing to boy with black curly hair and freckles, who replied by simply saying 'sup'

"that is ravi and zuri" said christina pointing to a boy wearing some weird clothes and a little girl wearing a tutu.

"oh and that is jessie our nanny and bertrum our butler"

"hi," i said nervously

they all then came up to me and gave me hugs while reintroducing themselves, then emma took me upstairs and showed me my room, it was huge, the walls were plain white, there was a private bathroom and a huge bed bigger than riley's.

"i am so glad that i am getting another sister we are gonna be BFF's " exclaimed emma

"yeah" i said nervously

i then unpacked,showered and went downstairs where i was greeted by jessie who ushered me into the kitchen where the entire family was having dinner.I sat down next to emma and ravi and we all ate in dinner emma,ravi,luke,zuri and myself all went into my room.

"so maya since you are new to our family let me introduce myself," said luke

"i am adorable,great at sports,a total ladies man and an amazing dancer," said luke proudly

"ughh luke maya doesn't care about you," said emma

"maya you should introduce yourself to us," said ravi

"okay well i am 14, i love art and singing, my best friends are riley and farkle and my boyfriend is lucas." i replied

after we all introduced ourselves we talked a little more where i learnt a lot about my new siblings and then they all left. I then picked up my phone and saw that i had three messages from lucas

L= hey

m=hi

L= how is the new family

M= okay i guess i mean they seem like nice people

L= well as long as you are happy

m=yeah well i gotta, so see you in school tomorow

l=yeah bye ,love you

m= love you 2.

(NEXT DAY)

i awoke to the sound of jessie the nanny, knocking on my door, 'maya, wake up, time for school'

i then quickly got out of bed and put on some ripped jeans, a jersey and my converse, for the first time i was excited about school, as it meant that i get to see riley,farkle and lucas, even though i had seen them yesterday, it felt like i haven't seen them in forever.

i them walked into the kitchen,where i was greeted by my new mother,father, four siblings,nanny and butler.  
wow i got a big family, i thought.

i sat down for breakfast,where bertrum, placed a bowl of oatmeal, in front of me.  
'thanks.' i said to him  
"oh you are welcome, finally someone gives me some respect for all the hard work i do around here," replied bertrum.

"maya, i hope that you are comfortable," asked christina  
"yeah," i replied, " i just have one question though," i asked christina

"what is it?"asked christina  
"why did you guys want to adopt me," i asked  
"oh, i really don't know how to explain it morgan and i just love children and thus we adopted luke,ravi,zuri and yourself." explained christina.

we then talked for the rest of breakfast, until, it was time to leave, where we were handed our lunched by jessie and headed to the subway.

the subway ride was extremely lively,this morning and luke,ravi,emma and i talked the entire way to school. zuri was taken to her school by jessie.

after getting to know these guys more,i am really starting to love being their new sibling.

we then entered the doors to john quincy adams.

"I can't believe that we never met each other, even though we go the same school," said luke

"Yeah it's pretty unreal," i said

"Actually it's pretty normal to not notice each other,as ," said ravi before he was cut off by luke," Okay ravi, lets just say it was unreal and let it go,"

Emma and i just chuckled at them. the four of us then split up and i went to my locker, where i met riley who pulled me into a giant tight bear hug.

"Riles, i can't breath" i said as riley released me, to which i just chuckled

"sorry," she mumbled.

"so tell me all about it, how was the new family,what does your new house look like,how many siblings do you have? riley asked all at once.

"riley, riley calm down, breathe i will tell you everything," i said

Just then lucas, farkle and zay walked up to us.

i then hugged farkle, then zay and lastly lucas.

after i hugged lucas, he pulled me in for a long kiss, until i finally pulled away, where farkle and riley were pretending to puke and zay was smiling at us.

we hung out for the entire day and met up for lunch at the cafeteria. lucas brought me my lunch and set it in front of me.  
"thank you huckleberry," i said as i pecked his lips.

"okay so, i know you guys have alot of questions about my new family and everything, do instead of telling you, how about you all come over this evening do you guys can see for yourselves. I said

" good idea maya, this evening we shall all come to your new home," said farkle

'great' i said


End file.
